spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jellyfishing II (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Jellyfishing II Synopsis - Patrick convinces Spongebob to leave work and go jellyfishing with him even after Mr.Krabs forbidden him to. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Gary The Snail (cameo) Gary's Army (cameos) Patrick Star Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Jeffrey Jellyfish (cameo) Jellyfish Old Man Jenkins (cameo) Monroe Timmy (cameo) Susie Rechid (cameo) “Moar” Squidward (cameo) The Story The story begins at the Krusty Krab on one slow work day. Spongebob is just humming and watching a video made by Gary The Snail on his fishtube account. GARY: Meow Meow Meow An army of snails all meow in unison and proceed to burn a replica model of Bikini Bottom into nothing more than devastation & chaos. Gary also puts on a crown, faces his camera & says viciously.. GARY: Mrowwwww The video then ends with static. Spongebob cracks up with laughter. SPONGEBOB: Hahahah! Oh Gary! You are so silly and cute! Patrick then rushes into the Kitchen with a jellyfishing net. PATRICK: Spongebob! Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Hey Patrick, what's shaking? PATRICK: You wanna go jellyfishing?! SPONGEBOB: Sorry Pat but I got work, I can’t. PATRICK: Oh come on! SPONGEBOB: Maybe later! PATRICK: But I want to go now! SPONGEBOB: Sorry PATRICK: Grrr! Fine! I will file a complaint! Patrick pulls up his trunks & marches on over to Mr.Krabs’ office. He kicks the door open catching a naked Krabs in a bathtub full of money. MR.KRABS: Arrrrr!!! Patrick! Don’t you know what knock knock means?! PATRICK: I do not have time for knock knock jokes! I must file a complaint! Mr.Krabs gets dressed and stores his money back into his safe. MR.KRABS: Errghh, what's the little issue now? Like I need to ask… PATRICK: I’m glad you’d ask because, I am sick of you always having Spongebob work! I want him to go jellyfishing with me! MR.KRABS: And I need to make money & the boy is the only one that is going to make that happen! Squidward sure as barnacles won’t! Squidward is shown lounging in his boat watching reform jazz on a TV. SQUIDWARD(giving a thumbs up & smiling): Correct! Squidward gulps down some coffee & goes back to his program. Patrick sits on the floor, crosses his arms, & pouts. MR.KRABS: Tantrums won’t work little boy! Aww! PATRICK: Okay seriously, that was just mean. MR.KRABS: You can go jellyfishing with Spongebob on Sunday, when he has a day off! Mr.Krabs kicks Patrick out of his office & locks himself in to get back to his bath. PATRICK: Phooey! Spongebob squeegees his windows in the Kitchen. Patrick reenters. PATRICK: Spongebob, why are you even working today anyways? There are no customers, its a great beach day or should I say jellyfishing day today! SPONGEBOB: Slow days happen, and when they do, I find work one way or another. Spongebob continues to squeegee his windows. Patrick sighs but before he can leave, his 1% intelligence kicks in when he hears “One way or another.” PATRICK: That's it! Hey Spongebob! I know you have work! But, you could use a break! SPONGEBOB: And leave this porthole grimy & filthy?! I think not! Patrick gets out a bottle of windex, cleans the porthole, squeegees it, & even dries it with a hot towel. PATRICK: There we go! Good as clean! SPONGEBOB: Ok now you’re talking! But, is Mr.Krabs okay with me taking a break, one hour at the most? PATRICK(lying): Uh sure.. totally! SPONGEBOB: Alright! It is Jellyfishing time then my man! Just let me go & get my jelly sandwich out of the freezer and we hit the fields! PATRICK: YAY! The scene cuts to Spongebob & Patrick walking out of the KK, getting into the Patty Wagon & driving off to Jellyfish Fields. Squidward observes. SQUIDWARD: Oh Spongebob, you messed up greatly! Hehehe! Squidward decides to snitch & knocks on Mr.Krabs’ door. You know the saying though, “snitches get stitches.” Mr.Krabs kicks the door open angrily causing it to come off its hinges & land on Squidward crushing him. SQUIDWARD: Ouch MR.KRABS: Where is Spongebob?! I just got a notification from me employee alarm that an employee just left the premises hours before the shift end! Squidward groans in pain. MR.KRABS: I don’t even know where he went and… Mr.Krabs then remembers Patrick's Jellyfishing Tantrum & figures it out. MR.KRABS: Oh those double crossing little scallywags! Mr.Krabs gets out his employee catching net & his boat keys going to go after Spongebob & Patrick. He also needs help. MR.KRABS: Come on Mr.Squidward! We got us some double crossers to catch before they pull a triple cross! Arr! Mr.Krabs runs off to his boatmobile. SQUIDWARD(still under the door): Pain…. Humiliation….. Irritation.. The scene cuts to Spongebob & Patrick arriving at Jellyfish Fields. They park the Patty Wagon & get their nets ready. SPONGEBOB: Wow! I have never seen Jellyfish Fields during a work break! Oh how beautiful & relaxing! PATRICK: Jeffrey Jellyfish! Patrick sees Jeffrey Jellyfish frolicking in the fields. PATRICK(running for Jeffrey): Wait Jeffrey! I have to catch you! SPONGEBOB: Wait up Pat! As Spongebob & Patrick chase the Jellyfish icon, another boatmobile pulls up to the fields and exiting is Mr.Krabs & Squidward. Mr.Krabs observes Spongebob & Patrick chasing Jeffrey & grimaces. MR.KRABS: Look at them! Having fun when they should be bored & working! How sickening! SQUIDWARD: Yeah so sickening, now can I go home already? MR.KRABS: No time! As they jellyfish! We must employee fish! Or something.. bah! Mr.Krabs runs off determined to catch his star employee. Some jellyfish float up to Squidward. SQUIDWARD: Ughh! Get away from me you pests! The jellyfish sting Squidward & float away. His nose inflates to red & bumpy. SQUIDWARD: I hate jellyfishing. Mr.Krabs continues to run across the fields jumping over any rock, pothole & bench that blocks him. Squidward trips all over the rocks & mounds. He lands into Jellyfish Lake & is stung by some underwater jellyfish. Mr.Krabs steals a cart from Old Man Jenkins, who is working part-time as a Jellyfisher. OLD MAN JENKINS: All I know is pain & suffering. Squidward approaches two kids named Monroe & Susie as they lick lollipops & have a pink two seater bike. Squidward puts on a mask that is his hideous “Moar” face from “Just One Bite.” He also pulls a Eustace Bagge. SQUIDWARD: Booga! Booga! Booga! The kids run away screaming while Squidward hijacks the bike & rides off to try and find Mr.Krabs & the others. Spongebob & Patrick finally successfully catch Jeffrey Jellyfish & throw him into their jellyfishing cage. SPONGEBOB: Another jellyfishing day gone good! PATRICK: Yeah! Whatever you said. SPONGEBOB: Now I should probably be getting back to work and.. Spongebob & Patrick then hear an engine rev as well as a bike bell and look to see Mr.Krabs & Squidward coming right for them. Patrick doesn’t understand while Spongebob immediately realizes that Patrick lied & Mr.Krabs was not okay with the break. SPONGEBOB: Patrick! What did you just do?! PATRICK: Uhh, I caught Jeffrey Jellyfish! Duh! Mr.Krabs pulls out his net & forms an angry face along with fire in his eyes. MR.KRABS: SPONGEBOBBBB!!!! Spongebob screams, grabs Patrick & the two hightail it while Mr.Krabs pursues them in his jellyfish cart. Squidward stops his pink bike at a souvenir shop & sees some jellyfish wigs. SQUIDWARD: Ooooo nice! Spongebob & Patrick run through the fields screaming their heads off. They finally hide in a Jellyfish Hive while Mr.Krabs speeds by and doesn’t notice. Spongebob & Pat relax in the small cramped hive. SPONGEBOB: Phew! I think we lost him! PATRICK: Lost who again? SPONGEBOB: Hey, does this jelly feel fresh to you by any chance? PATRICK: Return the fresh what huh? Many jellyfish pop up and are really angry seeing their hive invaded. SPONGEBOB: GOOOOOO!!! Spongebob successfully escapes the hive. Patrick gets stuck & the jellyfish viciously sting his butt. PATRICK: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! SPONGEBOB: PATRICK! Spongebob grabs him and after big struggle, he finally gets his starfish out who's trunks have been burned off on the rear. PATRICK: Uh Spongebob, do you feel a draft? Mr.Krabs returns to this spot with his cart and evilly grins. SPONGEBOB: No Noo! PATRICK: Nooooo!! They try to run the other way but Squidward, now wearing a blue jellyfish wig, blocks this way with his pink bike. The friends have no way out. SPONGEBOB: Well….. we had a nice run Patrick. PATRICK: But we didn’t run! This isn’t track & field! Mr.Krabs begins walking up with his net. MR.KRABS: When ye get back to the Krusty Krab me boy! You will be…. given another dayoff! SPONGEBOB: NOOOOO! OH THE FISHIANITY! Mr.Krabs evilly laughs. MR.KRABS: Take that Barnaclehead! Har Har Har!! Spongebob trembles but then stops when he hears “Barnaclehead.” SPONGEBOB: Barnaclehead? Barnaclehead! That's it! Patrick! Do you still have those Barnaclehead pellets! PATRICK: Yeah, they’re in my pocket, why? Spongebob grabs the pellets, swallows them & loads. He then fires pellets like crazy at Mr.Krabs making him trip & fall. MR.KRABS: OW! Arrrr!!! Spongebob then fires some pellets at Squidward who screams & runs away like a sissy. SPONGEBOB: NOW PAT! Spongebob & Patrick rush for Mr.Krabs’ cart and after having some trouble starting the ignition, they finally get it going & drive off. Mr.Krabs throws his net toward them but fails to catch them. MR.KRABS: YOU BARNACLEHEADS!!!! Errghhh!! … well, at least I didn’t get stung. Many jellyfish suddenly pop up. MR.KRABS: I had to open me big mouth. Spongebob & Patrick successfully escape Jellyfish Fields while electrical circuits & buzzes are heard signifying Mr.Krabs’ vicious stingings. They safely make it back to Spongebob's pineapple. SPONGEBOB: We did it Patrick! We made it out! PATRICK: YAY! Win win for the heroes! SPONGEBOB: Actually Patrick, while it was crazy for Mr.Krabs & Squiddy to try and catch us like that, that would not have happened had you not lied & gotten us into this mess in the first place! PATRICK: Ummm, what now? SPONGEBOB: And I’m not buying you more Barnaclehead pellets either. Good day! Spongebob enters his house to go relax while Patrick cries & runs off to his rock finally getting his comeuppance. Squidward sulks up to his house having also got stung again off camera. SQUIDWARD: I hate jellyfishing. Squidward opens his front door which comes off its hinges & falls right on top of him. SQUIDWARD: And doors.. Category:SquidwardTentacles35